Down by the sea
by SweeneyToddRules
Summary: Sweeney's thought's during by the sea. I DO NOT OWN THIS please review my 2nd story


_Oh Mr. Todd (kiss)_

**Wait did you just kiss me you crazy fool?**

_I'm so happy (kiss)_

**Mrs. Lovett you are happy I didn't chop your head off yet.**

_I could (kiss)_

**You could stop kissing my cheek repeatedly.**

_Eat you up I really could!_

**Oh um wow I took that literally.**

_You know what I would like to do Mr. Todd (kiss)_

**No I don't I have a bad feeling about this so why can't you stop now that might save my temper.**

_What I dream? (kiss)_

**I still don't really care go talk to Toby I don't like this idea of you telling me your problems.**

_If the business stays as good?_

**Ok now I might be interested in this it is either get me out of here or throw Toby out.**

_Where I'd really like to go?_

**There you just ruined my interest stupid women.**

_In a year or so?_

**Why do you keep going on about this just spit it out already because if you are dying there is going to be a celebration.**

_Don't you want to know?_

**No I don't but I don't have a choice do I?**

_Do you really want to know?_

**Ok just get on with this so I can go slit some throats.**

_By the sea, Mr. Todd, that's the life I covet_

**Are you and Toby going alone leaving me? I would be fine with that.**

_By the sea, Mr. Todd, ooh, I know you'd love it!_

**Ok I doubt that because I hate you and the sea I get sea sick.**

_You and me, Mr. T, we could be alone_

**And what happened to Toby does he die on the way then I kill you this sounds interesting.**

_In a house what we'd almost own,_

**As in we you mean me because I will kick you out.**

_Down by the sea!_

**Ok I understand that now move on come on Mrs. Lovett the judge might come!**

_Wouldn't that be smashing?_

**Um not really but where do I get interested?**

_Think how snug it'll be underneath our flannel_

**Ok never and I don't get cold so u can keep Toby warm.**

When it's just you and me and the English Channel!

**Once again what happened to Toby and maybe you should take swim lessons I might just throw you in.**

_In our cozy retreat kept all neat and tidy_

**I will mess it up on purpose then laugh at you when you flip and when you clean it I'll mess it up again.**

_We'll have chums over ev'ry Friday!_

**No we won't. I hate people and people hate me.**

_By the sea!_

**Ok I understand now will you stop?**

_Don'tcha love the weather?_

**Only if it storms and rains and horrible weather then sure.**

_By the sea!_

**Stop it! I am sick of the sea you just singing about it is getting me sick!**

_We'll grow old together!_

**Doubt that. I will move if I have to.**

_By the seaside,_

**Why there we might get hit by water or maybe the house would flood.**

_Woahh_

**What did you realize that this is a bad idea?**

_By the beautiful sea!_

**Doesn't sound like its beautiful sounds more like torment.**

_That who'll come by it,_

**Yea when you are gone or when I am alone either or.**

_Except a seagull _

**I hate seagull's they think my hair is a nest.**

_Hoo,hoo_

**Is that the sound of screaming?**

_We shouldn't try it,_

**We shouldn't move good idea FINALLY!**

_Though, 'til it's legal for two-hoo!_

**Once again where is Toby so it should be three not two even though it rhymes.**

_But a seaside wedding could be devised,_

**Mrs. Lovett now you are in La La land.**

_Me rumpled bedding legitimized!_

**Um I don't have a comeback for that.**

_Me eyelids'll flutter,_

**Yes at your last breathe.**

_I'll turn into butter_

**Why I thought you would be a pie not butter.**

_The moment I mutter I do-hoo!_

**Ya then you will cry when I say no.**

_Down by the sea_

**Please please please stop this all about the sea.**

_Married nice and proper_

**We would not be married and you are so not proper cooking people into pies!  
><strong>_By the sea_

**What did I tell you I am running out of stuff to say so are you done yet?**

_Bring along your chopper_

**I prefer blades stop trying to offend me.**

_To the seaside hoo hoo!_

**Gosh how many times do you have to mention the worst place on earth?**

_By the beautiful sea!_

**Ok we are done now get your arm off of me and let's go home and you and Toby can make some "meat pies" and sell 'em when I get some customers eh?**


End file.
